


INSATIABLE WANT FOR THE CROWN | SIN TWO - ENVY

by chefzefronk



Series: THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS [1]
Category: Oh My Girl (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, That was a joke - Freeform, Threats of Violence, and seungwoo leads the assassins, dont you just love death, hyunjae leads the vampires, i am sleep deprived, mimi leads the wolves, mimi wants rights but the others said 'lets fight', seungwoo enthusiasts i apologize for making our boy violent, these three are the main leaders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chefzefronk/pseuds/chefzefronk
Summary: the hierarchy of the land, set in stone thousands of years prior, is now being challenged by the new rulers.“this game’s already over.““our victory.”“winner takes it all, i told you.”
Series: THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062074
Kudos: 3





	INSATIABLE WANT FOR THE CROWN | SIN TWO - ENVY

**Author's Note:**

> the timeline of the fics is not the set order 1-7. they are mixed around, so once all of these are posted ill tweet the order on twitter (follow me @REMEMBERMl)

He wanted more.

Hyunjae knew he shouldn’t, but it all seemed too _real_.

It seemed too easy. To hold all the power over the land. There was no way it could be this easy to get.

How did it even end up going to the assassins when there were literal wolves and vampires roaming the area? He had no clue. But what he did have, was a plan.

The other two leaders were quiet, a little _too_ quiet. No one had made any moves, and Hyunjae was tired of waiting. He sent one of his spies (only requirements were ‘dont be seungsik’) to inform Mimi that “Hyunjae had a one-time offer she wouldn’t want to miss.” So when a decently sized white wolf rolled up to the lair alone, Hyunjae was ecstatic.

Mimi changed back to her human form, dusting the snow off of herself. “Jaehyun,” she said, nodding to the other leader. Hyunjae nodded back to her, motioning they talk in the main building. 

“I’d like to form an alliance,” Hyunjae said to the older, “The combined forces of our two groups is something no one would be able to counter.” Mimi nodded, glancing around the room. Opening her mouth to speak, something made her stop. _Someone else is here_ . She motioned for Hyunjae to stay quiet, as she whispered to him. “Seungwoo is here. I guess he’s the one doing all the spying.” Hearing the words _Seungwoo_ and _here_ in the same sentence is what alarmed Hyunjae.

He nodded to the other, before closing his eyes. He immediately saw almost all of the compound. ‘ _C’mon...show yourself..._ ’ After a minute or two, Hyunjae heard Mimi’s breath hitch. Slowly opening his eyes, he was greeted with a blade, inches above his eyes.

“Well well well,” said Seungwoo, “Having a nice meeting about the hierarchy without ME now aren’t you.” Neither of the two spoke, which just fueled Seungwoo’s anger. “ANSWER ME DAMMIT-” “THIS DOESN’T EVEN INVOLVE YOU!” Hyunjae abruptly stood up, challenging the assassin. Seungwoo’s expression faltered slightly, but he readjusted so quickly that only Mimi caught it. “MY LAND, MY DEAL,” Seungwoo shouted at the vampire. “THAT MAKES NO SENSE. HOW DOES AN ASSASSIN HAVE MORE POWER OVER A VAMPIRE AND A WOLF!?!?!?”

The two were so close to physically fighting, when something made them stop.

“If you two fight, this puts all three of our clans in danger.” Seungwoo motioned for Mimi to go one.

“Look,” she sighed, “I just want my people to have at least basic rights. I don’t care who is in rule. All I care about...is my people’s well-being, and that they can live long lives.”

The assassin felt something rise in him. “I hope you know,” Seungwoo stated as he walked backwards towards the exit, “This means war, between the three clans...And I don’t take things like this lightly.”

The door slamming echoed the building, taunting the other two leaders.

Seungwoo marched out into the hills, where his men were waiting with a horse for him. “Death rings a familiar sound,” he said as a bell sounded in the distance. “The vampire’s lair. Burn it. Kill them all.” Half of his men nodded, preparing to attack.

He turned to the other half. “I don’t know where the wolves are. But if you see one…

No Mercy.”

Mimi ran out of the lair, transforming into wolf form as she made a break for the wolf den. She wouldn’t let them hurt those in there. She promised to protect them.

Hyunjae stood in the room. He knew what was coming. But he decided not to say anything.

Instead. He waited for them to attack. And once they did, he got everyone he managed to find out of there.

  
  


_Fire._

It was the only thing Seungwoo could see around him. The flames were so huge, you could probably spot them from the Assassin’s kingdom. The lair collapsed to the ground, making it rumble and shake a bit. He walked around. All he could see were corpses and ashes. There was one vamp still alive in front of him.

He grabbed his blade from his belt.

_1_

He slid under the vamp, slicing the vamp’s leg with his blade. Seungwoo got up quickly, as the vamp was holding its leg in pain. 

_2_

The vamp tried to charge at him, to which he countered with a stab in the shoulder.

_3_

He grabbed a throwing knife from his belt and threw it exactly where his other blade was. The vamp collapsed into the snow, but quickly got up to challenge Seungwoo again.

_4_

Although the vamp was significantly faster than him, Seungwoo knew where the vamp was at all times.

_5_

Seungwoo let the vamp attempt to tackle him. He just stepped to the side and hung his leg out so the vamp would trip.

_6_

The vamp fell, his back to the ground. The blades dug into his shoulder more. Seungwoo stood over him, his last blade dangling over the vamp’s head.

_7_

He dropped the blade from his hands. His face was met with blood splatter. And all he could do was laugh.

It was immoral. But to him, it was right. He wanted- no he _needed_ to keep the crown. He was **_insatiable. That was when a sin was committed._ **


End file.
